I love you
by Katie1995
Summary: One shot! Rosalie and Emmett find out their true feelings for each other, even though Rosalie may feel guilty.


**A/N - I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers.**

**I Love You...**

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"Rosalie!" I felt the large grin I had tried to suppress spread across my face as soon as I saw her angelic face. "Finally," I laughed.

She looked at me – no – glared at me, frozen to the spot, before closing her eyes and breathing in and out as slowly and as deeply as she could.

Edward tensed next to her and I could feel the confusion etching my features. Without a second thought, or glance at the statue Edward had now become, I went to walk over to the blonde goddess who was now shivering slightly.

"Rose?" I went to put my hands on her shoulder, but she hit them away.

"Don't," Edward whispered.

I could feel my eyebrows pulling in together as a frown started to form on my face.

"Rose?"

"Don't," she growled.

I went to talk but she pushed me out of the way, sprinting out of the door and into the forest that surrounded our home.

"What did I do?"

Edward walked up to me, shaking his head and clapping my shoulder.

"It's not you," he assured.

"Are you sure? Because it's happened quite a lot recently," I sighed, running my hand through my curly hair.

He squeezed my shoulder in support. "I'm sure."

There was an awkward silence between us for a moment, until I broke the tension.

"Edward, I'm going after her."

He shot me an incredulous look, dropping his hand from my shoulder, before walking over to the window.

"I think she wants to be alone," he began.

"I know, Edward," I replied. "I just...it's hard to explain. It's a feeling of not wanting, but _having _to go after her."

He turned around slowly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You love her."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Edward..."

"Emmett, you love her." I watched his small smile turn into a full blown grin as I stood frozen on the spot.

"I...love...her," I whispered, letting it sink in. "I _love _her."

And I did. I loved her. This angel who had saved me from death, who had saved me even though she didn't have too, didn't realise I loved her.

Or did she?

Does she shy away from me because she doesn't feel the same? Am I that obvious, even without realising my loved for her, am I _that obvious?_

"Emmett, go after her," Edward chuckled.

"You said-

"I know I did, but I'm not going to keep you away from her." I started at him, my mouth was agape. "Do what you heart tells you to do."

He clapped me on the shoulder once more before leaving me alone in the living room, staring out into the forest through the window.

I couldn't explain the attraction. It was as if I was a magnet and Rosalie was my other half. The whole world was unclear without her and this feeling scared me. It was too powerful and I didn't know the ways in which it would destroy me if she said no.

I ignored my fears, flying out of the back door and into the garden as I followed her scent like a dog on the hunt.

The forest was a blur of shades of greens around me as I ran full speed after her. Her scent was almost floral, like Roses and Violets. I didn't know why... but it smelt like chocolate would to a human. It matched her beauty perfectly. The best scent for the most beautiful person.

I weaved around the trees easily, maybe knocking a few down along the way when I misjudged the gaps I could get through.

Birds took off, startled as I continued my mission to find her.

Her scent carried on throughout the trees until I came to a small lake. Rocks laid scattered around the bay and a distant rose sat absentmindedly on the tree stump next to the other eroding trees.

"Go away Emmett," she hissed.

I felt myself flinch at her hostility.

"Please?"

"I don't want to hear it."

Still, I walked towards her. Her muscles tensed and I could see her ready to spring.

"I told you Emmett, I _don't _want to hear it!" She snapped, lunging towards me.

I caught her around her wrists, holding her arms down so she couldn't attack me.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"Calm down," I started.

"No! You don't understand!" She struggled against me, twisting and turning her arms around in my vice like hold.

"Help me understand..." The struggling stopped for a second as she stared at me, shocked. I eased my hold ever so slightly, but that was the wrong move.

This angel, this vengeful angel lunged for me again. I didn't stop her though. She punched my chest in anger and I just stood there, taking every blow.

"Why can't you just leave me _alone?"_ Can't you understand I don't _need _you?"

The punches still came until eventually they became less and less.

"Why can't you just _hate _me?"

I took one final whack to the shoulder before she ran into the trees in front of me. Stupidly, I followed her. She whirled around, hitting a tree down in front of me.

"Rosalie, stop!" She flipped around a tree, her back was flat against it, I knew, but it meant I couldn't see her.

Her heavy breathing was the only sound; even the birds had stopped chirping. It was as if they were waiting for something.

"Why did you follow me?" She huffed.

"Truthfully?

"Truthfully," she agreed.

"I don't know," I replied honestly.

A sharp laugh cut through the suddenly tense atmosphere. My breathing was as nearly as heavy as hers as I racked my brain for something to say.

"Why do you want me to hate you?" A deep sigh came from the tree in front of me before she stepped out, back to me and her arms hugging her torso.

"Look at what I did to you, Emmett," she breathed.

I watched her as she slowly turned around. She avoided my amber eyes.

"You saved me," I began.

"No. I damned you."

I stepped closer but she stepped back.

"Rosalie..."

"Emmett, I was selfish, I wasn't thinking straight."

Again I stepped forwards and she stepped back. Two magnets had now decided to propel each other.

"You were." She scoffed.

"Right..."

"I couldn't be happier Rosalie. You've helped me adapt so well, you gave me another chance at life."

"Yeah, and I stole your soul in the process," she mumbled.

I went to put my arms around her but she flinched again.

"Why are you so angry, Rose?"

"Because...because..."

"Yes?"

She looked up and I could see the anger burning in her eyes.

"Because I love you!" She screamed, immediately placing her hands over her mouth.

I watched as she stumbled back a few steps, her legs finally buckling underneath her. Warily, I tip toed up to her.

"You love me?" She nodded her head, golden curls spilling over her shoulders.

"So why is that a bad thing?"

"Because I shouldn't!" She exclaimed running her hands through her hair. "I shouldn't love someone I've destroyed, it's wrong, it's sick, it's just too...masochistic."

"Rose," I sighed.

She pulled her knees into her chest.

"You haven't destroyed me," I argued.

"Yes, I have. I've ruined your life. Opportunities you had are gone, your future is gone!"

Again I dared to walk closer. Her golden eyes snapped to my face but she didn't attempt to move again.

"Well, if you're masochistic I must be too, because Rosalie Hale, I love you."

Her face went through so many emotions I though she may pass out.

"Emmett, don't. This is some sick joke." I crouched down in front of her, cupping her face.

"It's not." Her eyes continued to penetrate my soul. "And you've saved me." I leaned in closer, pulling her into me.

"No, Emmett," she started. "You've saved me."

I stroked her cheek, our lips were so close.

"Well, hell isn't that bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

She cracked a small smile and in one short movement our lips had met and now the two magnets were one.

**A/N – Sweet one shot with Emmett and Rosalie. If you enjoyed, Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
